falloutingfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Deathclawpoop
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Wasteland Survival Guide Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Deathclawpoop page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sombar1 (Talk) 00:59, May 2, 2011 Hello, my friend, and welcome to my work in progress. To start off, I shall begin by placing you instantly into the ranking of High Admin. With this position, you cannot be removed and therefore do not need to participate in the yearly re elections. But as you are here, I'd like to share with you what I'd wish to do with your help. I want to acheive 100 articles by the end of the month. It will be tough, I know, but I'm sure that our combined knowledge of Fallout will help us make plenty of articles. I already have six, four if you only count articles on the games, and I have only just begun. I will try to get at least one article a day out, and I hope you can do the same. I would also like to gain more members. This is something we cannot directly do. We can only talk about it once in a while on the Vault forums and advertise it on our pages there. But once we have 200 articles, we can advertise on Wikia, which will attract a larger crowd. Overall, I would like your help in helping me getting this wiki to take off. We are both Raiders, and thus we can do it. Let's kick ass and take names, my friends, and move this wiki to the top. Sombar1 04:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) There you are, my friend. Please add your name to the High Administrators. Sombar1 04:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo What have you done so far, and what do you mean? Show me them. Sombar1 21:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) How do I see the badges? And thanks for the updated title it looks much cooler. Sombar1 23:04, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you sir. Keep up the good work. I want to set a quota for the end of the week: each member should make at least three articles. It's a little easy, but it'll keep our team going and working hard. Sombar1 23:15, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Are you in? Hey deathy, are you still involved with this project? Grammarlad 19:05, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Excellent! Glad you're still onboard mate! Grammarlad 19:19, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re evalutation We're re evaluating High Admins, and the debate is going on. Should you pick up your output, you will keep your status, if not you will be lowered to admin position. Thank you, sincerely Sombar1 22:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hello, Deathy. Been a while. There's been a lot of changes. Ramallah is an admin, Grammarlad is a Bureaucrat, and you and PipGirl are now standard users due to our reevalutation and raised standards on admin qualifications. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Sombar1 01:55, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Sombar1 01:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yo, can instead of making new articles, you edit the ones you have made? Or when you make an article, actually have content in mind when you make it? For example, every time I make an article, I make sure I give it a good amount of content. Sombar1 03:37, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, everyone. I won't be active for about a day and a half, so feel free to edit some of my pages. The Exiled King Has Arrived As long as you edit your pages and actually add content, I don't care how many you make. But if they aren't added to in the next week or so I'm taking them down. Sombar1 14:01, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Your Pages? Of the list of Your Pages that you proudly display on your user page, you will find that a number of the pages have been deleted. This is because you have left them with only a few lines of text, despite editing them a large number of times. Take Novac as an example, the history quite clearly shows that you have editied it nine times, and yet there is only one '''line of text and an image. This is appauling behaviour, and it is obvious that you only care about "bumping up" the number of edits, with little concern for the other users on this wiki, like me, that end up clearing up after you. Another thing that I take offence at is the way in which you claim these pages to be '''yours. As this website is in the public domain and can be edited by anyone, not only do they actually belong to the community of this wiki who have helped to edit them, they also are legally not even close to being yours. As such, I must ask that you remove from the list any pages which: *Have been edited by anyone else (as they are no longer just yours) *Are stubs (as these are not worth claiming ownership of) *Have been deleted (as these do not exist) I trust that you understand the reasoning behind this message, and I shall leave Novac as it is, to provide evidence to you, and to anyone else who wishes to see it. Grammarlad(talk) 08:28, June 24, 2011 (UTC)